Chiyo
'Chiyo '(千代 chiyo) is a small girl of unknown origin, that was discovered by Emi Ohishi when she was of a very young age. Since that time, Chiyo has been legally adopted by Emi, who cares and loves her dearly. While the more prideful members of the 7 Holy Shields dislike having a child within their ranks, Emi firmly believes that Chiyo will one day become one of the strongest Shields to have ever lived. Appearance Chiyo is a small and adorable girl, with a quaint and girly appearance. Chiyo keeps her wavy violet hair in twin pigtails on the side of her head, being held with two red beaded barrettes. She has several stray and messy pieces of hair falling over her face, which give her an even more child-like appearance. Chiyo has massive brown eyes that resemble that of a puppies, and are full of wonder and hope. Chiyo's nose and mouth are very small and rounded, like that of a porcelain doll's, which also applies to her smooth and pale skin. Chiyo wears a very over-sized red trenchcoat that has sleeves that go far past her actual hands. The trenchcoat drags along the floor, trailing behind the small girl it belongs to. Under the trenchcoat, Chiyo wears a simple white hoodie with pull strings. The sweater's hood has two furry cat ears on the top, which just so happens to be her favorite part about it. The flowing violet skirt she wears goes down to her knees, and matches her hair perfectly. When in battle, Chiyo pulls a small book out of the inside pocket, before dropping the trenchcoat. Personality Chiyo's personality is one that is very typical to a girl of her age. Chiyo possesses many traits that reflect this, like her cluelessness, care-free attitude, and being over all naive. This, however, does not stop Chiyo from attempting to put a smile on all of her comrades faces, and making her mother proud. These usually consist of trying to invent some magical mechanic, which usually ends in something being broken, or Chiyo getting hurt. If faced with a difficult situation, Chiyo will attempt to pull herself together, like her mother would. Typically, this ends up with her breaking down and making the situation even worse for others involved. History Chiyo's history is shrouded in mystery and wonder, as she remembers none of it, other than being found curled up in a cardboard box by her adoptive mother. Chiyo can remember extremely limited fragments of her past only if she is very relaxed. On occasion, Chiyo can remember a group of five people, one of which was a man in a dark robe standing in front of a burning house, with a blurry rectangular item in his hand. Remembering her past tires Chiyo greatly, and it even sometimes ends in pain. It is for this reason that Chiyo rarely tries to remember her past, on top of the reason that she simply does not care that much. Magic and Physical Abilities